Giving In To All Desires
by charming writer
Summary: 3 weeks after Castiel left Melissa he’s tried to forget about her but when you’re an angel who’s starting to doubt that can be very tricky especially when you think they’ve found someone else & your bosses are cornering you from this side to next.


**Giving In To All Desires **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Supernatural as they belong to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Melissa Hale whose my own creation from Charmed. **

**Authors Note:****3 weeks after Castiel left Melissa he's tried to forget about her but when you're an angel who's starting to doubt that can be very tricky especially when you think they've found someone else & your bosses are cornering you from this side to next. Castiel slides down the narrow road to blasphemy when he gives up all doubts & fears & professes him love for Melissa. **

**Extra Notes:**** This's a follow up to "An Endearing Comfort." Uriel's back here as is Piper, Paige & Richard who appears here for the first time. **

San Francisco Beach 3 Weeks Later

_Castiel standing in the wind_ _looks upon the waves peacefully crashing against the shore. His cream trench coat flaps outward behind him. Deep in revelation he turns his head slightly & notices 6 months 3 weeks pregnant Melissa walking downward slowly on the sand with her 1 & half year old daughter Charlotte. Seeing her angelic figure makes Castiel's throat constricts inside him. Feeling an urge from within he resists the temptation to go over & talk to her. _

Castiel: (Thinking to himself) Why am I feeling like this?

_Feeling a gust of wind behind him he senses one of his brothers standing there. _

Uriel: She looks like her father doesn't, she brother.

_Seeing Uriel look upon Charlotte Castiel answers him._

Castiel: Yes she does Uriel.

Uriel: We haven't seen you much up there lately Castiel.

Castiel: I've been in deep revelation my friend.

Uriel: Yes I see that brother. You know watching her closely is considered blasphemous.

Castiel: I have done nothing wrong with her.

Uriel: No but you watch out for her a lot though don't you.

Castiel: I'm just keeping an eye on her & my son.

Uriel: Whom you have no feelings for right?

_Trying not to let Uriel know the truth Castiel lies to him. _

Castiel: Of course not brother.

Uriel: Good because you know the punishment for having such thoughts right?

_Seeing Melissa smile at Charlotte as there making sandcastles in the sand Castiel answers him. _

Castiel: Absolutely.

Uriel: Very well then I shall leave you to your thoughts brother dear.

_Turning away Uriel disappears leaving Castiel looking upon Melissa downheartedly. _

P3 Nightclub Few Nights Later

_Dancing in the middle of the room Melissa enjoys herself with a man she's just met. In the corner of the room Castiel looks on jealously. Paige, Piper & Richard over by the bar looking also talk about her._

Paige: She seems to be enjoying herself.

Richard: & the guy she's with doesn't seem fazed at the fact she's pregnant with someone else's kid. 

Piper: Yeah but she doesn't wanna a relationship does she, she should focus on the baby first before she does anything like that.

_Richard & Paige look at Piper not believing what they've just heard. _

Paige: Hello Mel's nearly 7 months pregnant Piper not about to give birth.

Piper: I know I'm just saying that's all.

Richard: Yeah but it is Mel's life Piper & she should make her own choices not have someone dictate them for her. The best thing you can do is be there for her when she needs it.

Piper: Well I will be her birthing partner so.

Richard: Exactly.

_Paige notices Castiel standing in the corner looking at Melissa who's now sharing an orange juice with the guy & laughing with him. _

Paige: Hey what's he doing here?

_The others look over in the direction trying to figure out who Paige's talking about. _

Piper: Who're you talking about Paige?

_She points to Castiel._

Paige: Castiel he's looking over at Melissa.

_Piper seeing him looks over at Melissa then backwards at him. _

Piper: Huh? Why's he doing that?

Paige: Don't know. It's a bit creepy though isn't, it.

Richard: Unless he's keeping an eye on her & the baby making sure their okay.

Piper: Well anyone can see their okay Richard you don't need to stare at them to do that.

Richard: I know I was just making a point.

Paige: Yeah of course.

_Noticing Melissa coming up to the bar with her finished glass they turn round towards her. _

Paige: What do, we say Piper?

Piper: I don't know Paige.

_Touching the bar Mel puts down her glass._

Piper: Hey sweetie how's it going?

Melissa: Okay.

Richard: Yeah he seems like a nice guy.

_Melissa turns round looking at who Richards talking about then turns back again. _

Melissa: Yeah he's okay. Just having a bit of fun you know. Not getting into anything. 

Piper: No of course not.

Paige: Hey Castiel's over there you know Mel.

_Melissa turns round & sees who Paige's pointing to. _

Melissa: (Surprised) What?

Richard: Yeah he's been staring at you all evening.

Piper: Wonder why that is?

Melissa: (Surprised, Thinking to herself) What's he doing here? I thought he wasn't goanna see me again.

Paige: We think he might just be keeping an eye on you & the baby unless he has an, ulterior motive that is.

_Not wanting to tell them the truth about what really happened 3 weeks ago Melissa lies a little as to why Castiel may really be there. _

Melissa: Unless he's staring at the woman who was dancing beside me like he is now & she's one of his charges.

Paige: Could be I suppose.

Melissa: Anyway I'm a little tired now so I'm just goanna go home & crash.

Piper: Okay sweetie we'll see you later on then.

Melissa: Yeah see you later on. Night, guys.

Paige: Night Mel.

_Turning left Melissa walks towards the stairs not noticing Castiel seeing her go there & follows her. _

Car Park

_Coming outside Melissa walks over towards her Jeep Liberty but getting that familiar feeling inside when Castiel appears before her she turns round looking upon him. _

Melissa: (Surprised) Castiel what're doing here? I thought you weren't goanna see me again. Are you spying on me?

_Not knowing what to say really he just walks slowly towards her. _

Castiel: Melissa I.

Melissa: You what? If you've something to say, say it.

Castiel: I.

_Seeing an angry look on her face he's tries thinking of the right thing to say without hurting her. _

Castiel: Don't know what to say really.

Melissa: You don't know what to say then why are, you here Cas?

_Not been able to take his eyes of Melissa's features Castiel just stares at her mesmerised. _

Melissa: & why are you staring at me like that you've been doing it all evening.

_Trying to block his emotions from her Castiel thwarts to stay calm. _

Melissa: & what is it about the guy I was dancing with you didn't like?

Castiel: I don't like the mother of my child mixing with people when she should be focusing on her child first.

_Melissa stands there not believing what she's just heard. _

Melissa: (Angered) Excuse me? What the hell gives you the right to tell me who I can & can't be with?

Castiel In front of my son you will not speak that kinder language, thank you.

Melissa: Oh well sorry for having your kid then Cas. Next time I won't do any favours for you if you need it.

_Seeing the hurt look on her face & tears rolling down her eyes Castiel puts his right hand out to stroke her right arm in apology. Melissa pulls that back & turns around slowly & walks to her car & opens it up then gets inside & switches the engine on after putting her seat belt on & drives of out the car park towards her house. Castiel stands expressionless & what he's just done. _

Melissa Room A Few Hours Later

_Looking through the opened window Castiel sees Melissa sleeping peacefully on the right side of her bed. Her right arms resting beside her long tied ginger hair & her left arms lying protectively against her swollen stomach. Stepping down quietly Castiel tries not to wake her up. Hearing his footsteps close by Melissa opens her eyes slowly seeing him before her. Getting outta her bed she walks up slowly towards him. _

Melissa: (Surprised) What're doing here Cas?

_Not saying anything he places a finger on Melissa lips then moves forward & kisses them softly there. Shocked at this expression Melissa breaks apart from him wondering what happened just then was a dream or not. Staring at him quizitively Castiel moves her slowly towards the bed then climbing on top positions them sideways slightly & kisses her on the lips again. He releases her hair band then fingers his hand through her long hair as his right hand rests against her cheek. Castiel devours her slowly with wet kisses which Melissa responds back to when her empathy kicks in. Moving up a little Melissa feels Castiel down below & moans against him. Travelling downward towards her right neck he nuzzles her there & kisses it sensuously. Using his left hand slowly he pulls her knickers down & skims her short length nightdress up towards her waist. Resting against her Melissa gasps when she feels him open his trousers up then slide the front of his pants down & move momentarily inside her. Castiel groans at the sensation he feels then rests his head against the side of her face. Levelling, himself upward he starts moving slowly up & down inside her. Overwhelmed by the sensation Melissa lies there feeling the humongous thing that's happening. Turning her sideways slightly Castiel kisses Mel hungrily on the lips & continues to hit the right spots inside her. Mel moans against him as his right hand moves down over her body touching her right arm & right breast & her swollen stomach which he fingers lovingly & strokes up & round ward. Lowering, himself down to her right neck Castiel hits her sensitive spot as he nuzzles her there again devouring it slowly & wetly. Losing, all sense of herself Melissa clings onto Castiel & raises her legs up so she can feel him closer. Growing outta control Castiel speeds his motions up when he can't take it anymore & moans Mel's name out loudly against her neck. Resting against his hair Mel pants as the feeling slowly builds up inside them until they both go rigid & see black for a second. Once that feeling subsides they lower themselves down & fit nicely into a comfortable position. Melissa stares at Castiel shocked & wondered by what's just happened. Castiel looking deeply at Melissa entwines his let hand through her long ginger hair enjoying the moment with her. _

Melissa: (Surprised & Unsure) I'm not sure if this's real or not.

Castiel: It is real although you're dreaming it.

Melissa: Dreaming?

Castiel: It's the only way I could see you without my bosses knowing about it. We can manipulate people's dreams either by communicating with them or changing what happens in it.

_Melissa stares blankly at him for a second._

Melissa: Why?

Castiel: Because I want to apologise to you about what happened earlier on outside the car park. I had no right saying what I did.

Melissa: (Shocked) This's an apology? But if you wanted to do that you could've just said it without doing this.

Castiel: I know yes. I've sinned against god & committed total blasphemy & let my feelings cloud my judgment but I can't help it.

_Melissa looking at him peacefully speaks out. _

Melissa: Why?

_Looking deeply into Melissa's eyes Castiel smoothes his hand through her hair again & talks softly to her._

Castiel: Because I love you Melissa. I try not but I can't. I needed to tell you just how beautiful you are & how kind & gentle you are also.

_Feeling his sincerity & fear Melissa puts her finger on Castiel's lip & shushes him. _

Melissa: It's okay Castiel shh.

_Leaning forward she kisses him softly on the lips for a few seconds allowing him to feel the sweet feeling of her breath upon him. _

Melissa: It's alright to feel what you feel Cas. It's better to let it all out than keep it inside like I did before.

_Reading what she's saying Castiel feels a pang shoot through his heart. Feeling this Melissa's places his left hand on her stomach & changes the subject as so not to hurt his wound soul. _

Melissa: I've picked a name out for our son.

Castiel: Yeah?

Melissa: James after my Grandpa Victor's second name.

_He smiles at her in acknowledgement of that. _

Castiel: 'The Supplanter'.

_Melissa nods back in reaction knowing what he means. _

Castiel: It's a good strong name.

_Wanting the dream to last forever but knowing it can't Castiel looks upon Melissa a little downhearted. _

Castiel: (Downhearted) I must leave now before they find out where I've got to.

_Knowing the truth Melissa nods a little sadden at him. _

Melissa: Yes of course. Will I see you again?

_Looking at her one final time Castiel speaks. _

Castiel: I will try & visit you if I can but if I can't know that I love you.

_He places his left hand on her stomach again._

Castiel. & our son.

_Leaning forward he kisses her softly on the lips then disappears soon afterwards. _

_Waking up Melissa smiles a little thinking about what just happened & when she might see Castiel again. _

The End


End file.
